You Can't Teach A Pop Star Magic Tricks
Plot Hilary sends Oona,Gil and the Genies to learn how to perform a magic show.Hilary sends Zach,Leah and Molly to Stylee's Concert. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Jaxon Mercey as Alan # Angelina Wahler as Gabriela # Stephanie Anne Mills as Lizzie # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Alina Foley as Leah # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Liliana Mumy as Lolly # Stacey Depass Stylee Transcript Prologue (The episode starts off with Hilary James Lyall in her performance outfit.) * Me: "Okay Lizzie.I'm ready." * Lizzie: "Okay." * Me: "Watch as I pull a rabbit out of a hat." (She somehow pulled Alan dressed as a bunny.) * Me: "Okay.Not quite what i was going for.But even better." * Gabriela: "I'll say." * Delivery Person: "Special delivery." * Lizzie: "I'll get them." (Lizzie picks up the letters that just came out of the mail slot.) * Lizzie: "A letter for you Hilary." * Me: "I wonder what this is.Maybe it's a new contract." (Hilary looks in the envelope and it's a letter.) * Me: "A magic show today.Oh man.That could mean a lot of people here.I sometimes get stage fright." (The Go For It! With Hilary James Lyall Theme Song.) The Episode Begins * Me: (Voiceover)"Here comes the Guppy Scouts Now.The two who loved granting wishes.Glimmer and Chloe.The Guppy who loves make believe and imagination.Goby.The Guppy who is known as Mr Cautious.Nonny.The Guppy who is sweet as a Sweetie Pie.Oona.The Guppy who is a Turbo Charged Guppy Scout.Gil.The Guppy who is known as the Drama Queen.Deema.The two who loved going on adventures and having fun.Zach and Leah.And the self proclaimed and the Natural Born Leader.Molly." (The guppies are now in their seats.) * Me: "Hey.Welcome to Go For It! With Hilary James Lyall.The reality game show where the host can't do a magic show in front of everybody." * All: “Huh.” * Zach: “I don’t quite exactly get it.” * Leah: “Neither do I.” * Gil: "But why Hilary." * Oona: "Why did you say that." * Me: "Because I recently got this letter and it says that there's a magic show today.But can I ask you guys something about putting on a magic show.Can you get stage fright." * All: "Of course.Just once before." * Deema: "Yeah.Everyone's afraid sometimes." * Molly: "And you don't have to be afraid about putting on a magic show." * Oona: “Everyone knows that by heart.” * Gil: "Yep.Sometimes you just have to rely on your bravery and do the Magic show." * Me: "I know.But the thing is.That there are so many people here that I couldn't do the Magic show.So I'm not gonna complain or panic though.Because I have an idea.For any other words I got a secret weapon.You guys.Challenge #1." * All: (Cheering). * Me: "This is Lolly.She‘s great at magic tricks and knows a lot about putting on a magic show.Your performance attires are hanging on the wall and your stage passes and everything you need to know is in that Mailbox.So Gil,Oona,Genies.Go For It." * All: “Let’s go.” (Gil and Oona swam to the mailbox and got their stage passes and instructions and the Genies picked up their outfits.) * All: "Nice outfits guys.Looking good guys." * Me: "Shiny.Have fun guys." (Oona,Gil and the Genies left Studio GSCH.) * Me: "Okay.It's really important since I first learned my lesson.As you guys can tell.My lesson is so fintastic and shiny too.But then I learned that lesson.But guys.You all remembered Stylee from Season 1 from my concert challenge.Right." * All: "Yep.That's right." * Me: "Okay.Now it's time for Challenge #2." * All: (Cheering). * Me: "I need three of you to see Stylee and sing my song for my final act of the Talent Show.There are some cards in the Mailbox.Molly if you please." (Molly opens the mailbox and pulls out a lot of cards.) * Me: "Okay.I have a trick question.The question is who goes and who stays.The answer is on the inside of the cards.Okay.Open the cards and you'll find the results." * Zach: "I got something." * Leah: "Me too." * Molly: "Me three." * Me: "Your instructions are in the cards and Alan is putting your stage passes in the mailbox right now.So Go For It." (Zach swam to the mailbox and got their stage passes.) * All: "Bye guys.Have fun.Good luck." * Zach: "See ya Hilary." * Leah: "Bye Hilary." (Zach,Leah and Molly left Studio GSCH.) * Me: "Okay.I guessed it‘s just us.” * Goby: “Yep.” * Nonny: “Indeed.” * Deema: “Here we are.” * Me: “We’re gonna have a incredible time because as determined by the Getter 5000.Goby,Nonny and Deema have stayed behind the studio this week.But they'll be eligible to earn points during the Half Time Quiz Show.Not to worry.We have the Go For It Fairness Guarantee.Which is lighting up right now.All the contestants will be competing for the same number of points by the grand finale.So for the two teams out on the challenges.Up to 100 points for the stake and the Triumph Tally.And even though putting on a magic show gives me quite a stage fright alright.Let's get the latest on Oona,Gil and the Genies in Challenge #1." Let the Challenges Begin (Meanwhile Oona,Gil and the Genies are at the concert.) * Oona: “Okay.This is It.” * Gil: “What better way to perform than the concert.” * Me: “Better call the Guppies.” (Gil’s phone rings.) * Gil: “Hello.” * Me: “Hey Guys.” * All: “Hi Hilary.” * Me: “Okay guys.Lolly is backstage.Go there and meet her.” (The guppies swam backstage.) * Oona: “Hi.Are you Lolly.” * Me: “They found Lolly.” * Lolly: “Hey Guys.Nice outfits.Hilary told me you guys we’re coming.” * Gil: “This is so amazing.” * Lolly: “Okay Guys.Ready to practice for the magic show.” * Oona: “I don’t know.” * Me: “Uh Oona is looking a little nervous.” * Lolly: “Putting on a magic show is fun.Here Gil.Which hand is the coin in.” * Gil: “Let’s See.Eenie Meenie Minie.This one.” (When Lolly unfisted her fist.The coin isn’t in either one of them.) * Me: “Wow.I wonder where the coin went.” (Lolly pulls the coin out of nowhere.) * Gil: “Whoa.It was like magic.” * Me: “It is.Now let’s see if Zach,Molly and Leah can do better at Stylee’s Concert.” (Meanwhile Zach,Molly and Leah are at Stylee’s Concert.) * Zach: “Hey Stylee.” * Leah: “Hi Stylee.” * Stylee: “Hey Guys.” * Molly: “It’s so good to see you guys again.” * Me: “Hey Stylee.I’m glad you expected my three musicians.” * Stylee: “So Guys.Ready to perform a concert.” * Leah: “I don’t know.” * Me: “Uh Leah looks a little bit nervous.” * Stylee: “Putting on a show is fun.Especially when you play it really well.” * Me: “Hey Guys.Remember that song the Guppies used to play on The Journey To Mount Guppy More Challenge from Season 2.The Real Music In You.” * Molly: “I think we should try it in G again.” * Me: “Again.Already.” * Zach: “Okay.” * Leah: “This time with guitars.” * All: (Sings)Ya know you found a friend that’s real.That’s true.When they hear the real music in you. * Me: “That’s exactly how you sing Guys.With a beautiful singing voice.” (Meanwhile with Oona,Gil and the Genies.) * Lolly: “Okay Guys.Now it’s time for the Never Ending Scarf Trick.” * Glimmer: “This is so exciting.” * Chloe: “I can’t wait.” * Gil: “Hey Lolly.How does the Never Ending Scarf Trick work exactly.” * Lolly: “Gil.Remember magicians never tells what a Trick is done.” * Me: “Never.Really.” * Oona: “I really want to see that Never Ending Scarf Trick.” * Gil: “I think it’s getting cold in here.I’ll Put on my Scarf.” (But when Gil got his scarf something magical happened.) * Gil: “What’s this.” * All: (Gasping). (Gil noticed a bouquet of flowers at the end of a scarf.) * Me: “Now that’s what I would call a Never Ending Scarf Trick.Let’s head on out to...” * Lolly: “Now for the next trick.” * Me: “Wait.What next trick.” * Lolly: “This is the comedy glass in paper cone trick.” * Oona: “I’m an expert of this.” * Gil: “Okay.Here’s how it goes.” * Oona: “I’m gonna pour this pitcher of milk into the paper cone without spilling a single drop.Watch and learn.” (Oona pours the whole pitcher of milk into the paper cone.) * Me: “Wow.What do you know the cone didn’t get wet.I wonder how that happened.” (Meanwhile with Molly,Zach and Leah.) * Stylee: “Now it’s time to play some instruments.” * Zach: “Instruments are the best aren’t they.” * Leah: “They are indeed.” * Stylee: “Here Zach.I think you’ll be the best at playing the tambourine.” * Zach: “Oh Boy.” * Stylee: “Here Leah.I think you’ll be the best at playing tambourine like Zach.” * Leah: “Perfect.Now we’re a tambourine pair.” * Molly: “What shall I play Stylee.” * Stylee: “Remember In Season 1 when I met you guys.You can play the guitar.” * Molly: “With Genie-rrific pleasure Stylee.” * Stylee: “What are we waiting for.Let’s get performing.” * All: (Singing)Ya know you found a friend that’s real.That’s true.When they hear the real music in you. * Leah: “Hilary.This performance and stuff like that is starting to sound really great.” The Half Time Quiz Show * Me: “Hey.Hey.Hilary James Lyall here back in Studio GSCH with Goby,Nonny and Deema.Alright Guys.It’s time for you guys to earn some points of your own during the Half Time Quiz Show.Let’s go over the rules.50 points available.You guys work together as a team to decide on your answer and lay it on me.You guys have 90 seconds to answer as many questions as quick as you can.Feel free to skip if you’re not sure.We can come back to it if there’s time.10 questions avaliable and 5 points apiece.Are you guys ready.” * All: “Think So.” * Me: “Then Let the Quiz Begin.Starting with True or False.The paper cone got wet when Oona poured the milk into it.” * All: “False.” * Me: “Correct.What Song did the Guppies practiced to sing.” * All: “The Real Music In You.” * Me: “Correct.What instrument did Stylee give Zach and Leah to play.” * All: “The Tambourine.” * Me: “Correct.What’s the first magic trick did Oona,Gil and the Genies performed.” * All: “The Disappearing Coin trick.” * Me: “Oona,Gil and the Genies perform the blank trick.” * All: “The Never Ending Scarf Trick.” * Me: “Correct.True or False.Magicians never reveal their secrets.” * All: “True.” * Me: “Correct.What magic trick did Oona,Gil and the Genies performed next.” * All: “Comedy Glass in Paper Cone Trick.” * Me: “Correct.Zach and Leah are a blank.” * All: “A tambourine pair.” * Me: “Correct.What was on the other end of the scarf.” * All: “Flowers.” * Me: “Correct.What instrument did Stylee give Molly to play.” * All: “The guitar.” * Me: “Yeah.Ten Out Of Ten.” * All: (Cheering). * Me: “That’s 50 points.You really knocked out that Quiz Show.TKO.Awesome job guys.Is this a successful magic show challenge for Oona,Gil and the Genies.Let’s find out.” The Continued Challenges * Oona: “Okay.Time for more magic.” * Gil: “What Other Magic tricks are there.” * Lolly: “Well.There’s the Great Disappearing Trick.” * Gil: “Cool.Is that a magic box.” * Oona: “How does it work Lolly.” * Lolly: “Magic.Put your wands in the box.” * Gil: “Now What.” * Lolly: “I’ll tap the box three times like this and presto.Your wands have disappeared.” * Me: “Better Call the Guppies.” (Gil’s phone rings.) * Gil: “Hello.” * Me: “Gil.Hi.” * Gil: “Hi Hilary.” * Me: “Listen Guys.I’m all out of challenges so I got another one for you guys.” * Oona: “What is it Hilary.” * Me: “Not only you guys perform magic tricks.But you guys are gonna perform magic tricks and it’ll be in front of your family.You might need your wands for this one.All you guys have to do is tap the box three times while saying the magic words.” * All: “You got it Hilary.” * Gil: “Time to make our wands reappear.” * Oona: “One,Two,Three.And presto.Our wands are back.” * Glimmer: “This is so so so exciting.” * Chloe: “This is gonna be the best magic show ever.” * Gil: “I hope we do well for the magic show.” (Meanwhile with Molly,Zach and Leah.) * Stylee: “Performing is fun.” * Zach: “Oh Yeah.” * Leah: “It’s true.” (There was a knock on the door.) * Stylee: “Come In.” (A man steps in the room.) * Stylee: “Guys.You all remembered Gabriel.Right.” * All: “Hi Gabriel.” * Gabriel: “Hi guys.Good to see you again.Guess what.Stylee would like you guys to be invited to a very special concert this afternoon.” (Stylee gave Zach,Leah and Molly tickets.) * Stylee: “It’s right around the corner.” * Me: “You’re definitely gonna regret that comment in two minutes.” * Zach: “Hilary.” * Leah: “You’d better not be saying this.” (When they swam into the theatre.) * Molly: “Wow.Look at that.” * Both: “Whoa.” * Leah: “We only practiced for at least.Less than a day.” * Me: “Less than a day and look you guys have your own poster.Great news guys.Zach,Leah,Molly and Stylee are gonna be performing live in Go For It Star and I got some surprise judges lined up to decide if the Guppy Scouts are good enough to perform at the talent show.” (Stylee got their instruments.) * Stylee: “I’ve put my guitar and I’ve put yours in these cases Molly.Just to make sure it’s on the safe side.” * Molly: “Thanks Stylee.” * Zach: “This is gonna be the best concert day ever.” * Leah: “I sure hope we do well.” (Meanwhile with Gil,Oona and the Genies.) * Category:Episodes Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall